Alice in Deathland
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Caí por el agujero persiguiendo a un estúpido conejo, no creí que me llevaría a ese lugar. Alice Lector era una chica de 17 años que no creía en fantasías y nada que no fuera demostrado por la ciencia, pero nunca creyó que terminaría en un mundo de fantasías


**Título: Alice in Deathland**

**Resumen: Caí por el agujero persiguiendo a un estúpido conejo, no creí que me llevaría a ese lugar. Alice Lector era una chica de 17 años que no creía en fantasías y nada que no fuera demostrado por la ciencia, pero nunca creyó que terminaría en un mundo de fantasías**

**Escritora: Karin**

**N/A: Antes de leer vean el traje de Mad Hatter es este: headstro (punto) deviantart (punto)com/art/ Mad-Hatter-Lelouch-Vector-319988614 solo juntenlo y escriban los puntos**

**N/A 2: Antes de leer vean el traje de Cheshire, es este: aliceinwonderland (punto) wikia (punto)com/wiki/ Boris_Airay y este www (punto) zerochan (punto)net /548820 solo juntenlo y escriban los puntos**

* * *

Caí por el agujero persiguiendo a un estúpido conejo. Después de caer varios metros llegue a una habitación donde en el centro había una mesa, encima de la mesa había un frasco con un líquido carmesí que decía "bébeme", por alguna razón sabía que no debía beberlo, a un lado encontré una llave. Esto ya lo había visto antes, o más bien leído, en el libro de Alice in Wonderland. Sin dudarlo tome la llave y la tire al suelo, tome aquel líquido carmesí que me sabía rico y delicioso, no sabía exactamente que era, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Me fui minimizando hasta quedar de un tamaño donde podía pasar por la puerta que encontré delante de mí que según me llevaría a Wonderland. Era increíble que yo, Alice Lector, la chica que no creía en nada que no fuera comprobado por la ciencia, que se denominaba a si misma Realista, creyera que podría pasar a Wonderland.

Abría la puerta y me encontré con un lugar todo lo contrario del que se describe en el libro. Todo era grotesco, torcido, sangriento y tétrico. Qué se supone era este lugar? A dónde había llegado en realidad?

Un conejo negro blanco de ojos rojos, justo el que había visto antes se me acerco, llevaba un saco blanco con negro y sostenía un reloj dorado de esos antiguos

-Se hace tarde. Qué estabas haciendo?- me sorprendió que el conejo hablará

-Nada que te importe- contesté fría, me sentía hablando con un conejo que habla

-Claro que me importa- de la nada el conejo se volvió humano, de tez blanca, albino, de ojos rojos, un esmoquin negro y dos orejas blancas, parecía de 20 años -Sin ti, no podríamos realizar la ceremonia- sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos

De cuando aquí los conejos se vuelven humanos y tienen colmillos? Cierto, estoy al parecer en Wonderland

-Qué ceremonia?- pregunté mirando al chico asombrado

-La ceremonia entre tú y el príncipe de corazones- príncipe de corazones? Según yo es la Reina de Corazones

-Príncipe de corazones? Que hay de la Reina de Corazones?- pregunté

-El príncipe es el descendiente de la primera Reina de Corazones- me contestó

Yo no entendí nada, me tomó de la cintura y me cargó al estilo nupcial. Quién se cree que es al cargarme? Nada de esto es real, me repetía varias veces. El chico iba saltando hasta que llegamos a un castillo de corazones como el de el cuento, pero torcido y viejo, tenía enredaderas y rosas rojas a su alrededor

Voltee a ver al chico y este me estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa no me gustaba nada, me tomo de la mano y me jaló al castillo. Llegamos a la sala principal y se veía mucha "gente" reunida, habían "personas" que tenían alguna parte de un animal. El salón era como cualquier salón de la realeza, pero era rojo, negro y dorado, tenía corazones de oro y estatuas de oro de las anteriores reinas, no había ningún rey. Tal vez la que mantenía el control era la reina. En grande se encontraba la reina original, aunque parecía una mujer hermosa, no como la del libro.

Mis pies caminaron por si mismos y fui avanzando arriba hacia el trono donde esta un chico pelirrojo, blanco, alto, delgado, de ojos rojo, una sonrisa sádica, usaba un esmoquin rojo oscuro con bordes negros y una corbata negra, aparentaba unos 19 años

-Así que tú eres Alice, yo recordaba que todas eran rubias, y ahora aparece una Alice azabache, además heterocromática- sonrió el chico

-Disculpa no ser rubia- lo mire a los ojos molesta al decir lo de mis ojos, lo que al parecer lo molestó, porque su rostro cambió a uno serio

-Te atreves a mirarme a los ojos?- sus ojos brillaron de enojo, sabía que había cometido un error, pero su actitud pronto se calmó -te disculparé esta vez, ahora pasa- me señaló el frente del trono

No sabía si caminar o largarme. Cuando di un paso se escuchó una explosión detrás de mi. Varias "personas" aparecieron y los guardias atacaron, pero el príncipe los detuvo lanzando una hacha que pasó por toda la sala, dejando a todos, incluyéndome, asustados. Voltee a verlo y una sombra cubría sus ojos, pero lograba distinguir un brillo rojo en sus ojos, con solo verlo me asusté. Voltee hacia atrás y vi a mucha gente asustada. De pronto detrás de mí sentí los brazos de alguien rodearme la cintura, mire atrás y era el príncipe, y efectivamente, sus ojos brillaban como la sangre

-Muéstrate Sombrerero!- ordenó el príncipe

De repente por todo el salón se escuchó una risa psicópata, mire hacia abajo en la sala y vi al chico conejo sonriendo. Acaso era parte de ellos? En el centro de la sala apareció un chico azabache, alto, delgado, de unos 19 años, blanco, de ojos dorados y sonriendo de manera psicópata, vestía un traje extravagante (n/a)

-Sí que eres sabio Jay- sonrió el chico y se iba acercando, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba frente a mí -Supongo que esta jovencita es Alice, verdad?- se iba a acerca más a mí pero el príncipe que al parecer se llamaba Jay me hizo a un lado -Al parecer te gusta esta Alice- sonrió -pero conociendo tus intenciones... me la llevaré- en un rápido movimiento me tomó de la cintura y me cargó al estilo nupcial

-Algún día te mataré Mad Hatter!- gritó Jay, lanzando hachas con fuego

De la nada Mad Hatter comenzó a flotar. Al mirar abajo me sentí mal y cerre los ojos sujetándome fuerte de su saco. Sentí que el sonreía ante lo que había hecho. Después de un largo rato, llegamos al centro de un bosque donde había una larga mesa, y en ella había un chico con orejas de liebre, blanco, de ojos azules, rubio, y vistiendo un esmoquin negro algo gastado y una chica con orejas de ratón, blanca, un poco baja, de ojos rosas, castaña y vistiendo un vestido rosa algo viejo y gastado. Me bajó y me sentó en la silla de un extremo y el se sentó en la silla al otro extremos

-Una tasa de té?- me preguntó el sombrerero mostrándome una tasa blanca con rosas doradas

-Quién eres y por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunté con mirada fría

-Wow, que mirada más fría- se rió el chico liebre

-Me congeló los nervios- se rió la chica ratón lo cual me molesto

-Mi nombre es Roy, pero normalmente me llaman Mad Hatter- sonrió sirviendo té en la tasa que me mostró y ma la pasó deslizándola por la larga mesa

-Quieres azúcar?- me preguntó la chica señalando un tarro con cubos de azúcar

-Claro- dije sin pensar y mire confusa

La chica me lanzó dos cubos de azúcar y cayeron en el té. Justo después de un sorbo sentí que un cuchillo hizo una pequeña cortada en mi mejilla, mire y venía de el chico liebre que sonreía

-Dónde quedaron tus modales sombrerero?- sonrió el chico liebre

-Cierto- Roy se me acercó y me abrazó por detrás de los hombros -Bienvenida seas a Deathland- al escuchar aquello me quede congelada

-De-Deathland?- pregunté asustada y Roy regresó a su silla

-A pesar de que el nombre se escucha tenebroso, es un lindo lugar para vivir- sonrió el chico liebre señalando alrededor

Mire y los árboles estaban torcidos, viejos y secos, no se para ellos cual era el significado de lindo. Pero lo que más me asusto fue saber que no había llegado a Wonderland, si no, todo lo contrario, este lugar de nombre Deathland era tenebroso.

De pronto detrás de mi sentí unos brazos rodearme, voltee y vi a un chico de pelo morado con las puntas rosa oscuro que se iba volviendo negro, un fleco que le tapaba su ojo derecho, el ojo que distinguí ver era rojo, y sonreía como un gato, voltee a ver a su cabeza y vi orejas de gato moradas y detrás de el tenía una cola de gato

-Llegas a tiempo para la fiesta de té, Cheshire- sonrió el chico liebre lanzándole una tasa que el chico de al parecer nombre Cheshire la atrapó y se separó de mí

-Así que esta jovencita es Alice?- preguntó sonriendo Cheshire observándome y yo asentí -Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Dan pero me llaman Cheshire-

-No falta Black Rabbit?- pregunto la chica ratón y los demás asintieron

-Me llamaban?- de la nada detrás de mí apareció el mismo chico conejo que me trajo a este mundo sonriendo

-Hola Black Rabbit- sonrió burlón Cheshire

-Mejor borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro Cheshire- seguía sonriendo Black Rabbit y Cheshire se rió y desapareció y volvió a aparecer a lado de Black Rabbit

-Creo que deberías presentarte con Alice, antes de intentar atacarme- sonrió Cheshire y desapareció y volvió a aparecer sentado en una de las sillas

-Mi nombre es Oswald, pero me conocen como Black Rabbit- se presentó con una reverencia ante mi Black Rabbit

-Siempre tan elegante- rió Mad Hatter

-Por qué me trajiste aquí en realidad?- pregunté fría mirando a Black Rabbit

-Porque sin ti no podremos derrotar al Kingdom Hearts, ese reinado lleva esclavizando a los habitantes de Deathland por años, y solo Alice podrá derrotarlo matando a el descendiente de la Queen of Hearts I, muchas Alice han venido pero ninguna a sobrevivido, todas eran iguales, parecían hermanas, hasta que te encontré, la descendiente de la Alice I, tu debes derrotar al Prince of Hearts- dijo Black Rabbit tomando con elegancia una tasa de té

Lo mire molesta y me levanté de manera brusca, a mi no me gustaba que me dijeran que tenía que hacer, y menos estando en un mundo de fantasía

-Yo decido que hago, no me gusta que me digan que tengo que hacer, de cualquier manera, acaso alguien más no lo puede matar?- pregunté molesta y todos me vieron raro

-Solo tu puedes matarlo, ya que eres la única que puede usar la espada sagrada bañada en la sangre de la Queen of Hearts I, la White Queen I y la Alice original que derrotará a la bestia que habita en el interior del Prince of Hearts, la White Queen VI nos dijo sobre esa leyenda y desde entonces hemos estado buscando a la Alice correcta, todas morían al intentar sacar la espada, entonces la reina nos aclaró que tenía que ser la chica que tuviera la sangre de la Alice original, y después de mucho tiempo te encontramos- sonrió Mad Hatter tomando su tasa de té

No entendía mucho, solo había algo que no me cuadraba... QUE YO ERA DESCENDIENTE DE LA ALICE ORIGINAL! y que Alice original, ya no puedo decir que es la del libro pues me acabo de enterar que esto es Deathland y NO Wonderland. Comencé a recordar toda la historia de mi árbol genealógico y recordé que una vez mi abuela que en paz descanse me contó sobre una miembro de nuestra familia, que se llamaba Alice y enloqueció, ella había dicho que llegó a un extraño país donde conoció a muchas criaturas y pasó por muchas cosas. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, YO IGUAL ESTOY LOCA, me mandaran a un manicomio como a mi antescendiente y moriré sola.

De repente un pequeño golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlos y vi a Cheshire mirándome raro

-Estás bien? Parecías perdida- me dijo pokeando mi mejilla como si quisiera averiguar si estaba viva

-Eh? Sí- fingí una sonrisa, tomé lo que quedaba de mi té, me levanté y me fui

Sentía sus miradas, pero no pensaba voltear atrás, iba a buscar esa espada, acabar con el príncipe y despertar de este sueño antes de perder la cabeza y terminar en el manicomio


End file.
